I Love You
by 2bmechick
Summary: She wakes up in her bed alone but hears her boyfriend Jimmy Jacobs tinkering downstairs. A note beside her givers her, her first clue!


Disclaimer: This is pure fiction, I got it from watching an ROH dvd.

Pairing: Jimmy Jacobs/OC

Rating: M

Note: This is a ONE SHOT

I woke up that morning and stretched out to touch him but found the bed empty. I opened my eyes and groaned at the brightness of the room.

"Jimmy?" I asked the room and didn't get a response. I sat up, wrapping the cold white sheets around my naked body and pushed my long dark hair away from my eyes so that I could search the room for any sign of him. I slunk back against the pillows as I rubbed my eyes before realising the note on the pillow next to me. I picked it up and opened it seeing his scribble on the piece of paper.

'I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. Come down stairs when you are ready for breakfast, I love you'

I read over it a couple more times, the smile on my face getting bigger and bigger each time. I finally got up as I heard him knock a few things downstairs then swear loudly making me laugh. I knew he was trying to be quiet so he didn't wake me. I picked up his dress shirt he had been wearing the night before and slipped it on over my naked body, doing up only the bottom few buttons as I walked downstairs. On the bottom stair I could see another note with his messy writing all over it. I sat down on the cold wooden stairs and opened it up. A red rose petal fell from inside the note and it simply said I love you on the inside. I felt my heart flutter as I read the words, he didn't look like a sensitive soul but he truly was.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE" I heard Jimmy yell from in the kitchen startling me but made me burst out laughing into my hand. I slowly got up and crept up to the doorway as I saw him in his low set PJ pants and bare chest, clutching his wrist and waving his hand around just like he did when he was hussing.

" I thought you got over that phase" I said from the doorway. Jimmy jumped hearing me behind him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're awake" He said surprised making me giggle.

"Yes baby, I'm awake. What did you do?" I asked as I walked over to him, his eyes going straight to the open chest of his shirt on me as I looked at his hand and saw a cut.

"I was trying to make it perfect" He said sadly as he realised I had busted him half way through cooking.

"Its ok baby. Lets get you fixed up and how about I help you make it perfect" I suggested and he seemed to go for it. I fixed up his hand as he told me what he was trying to do. I had to laugh at how he always went all out when he got into this mind set.

"I tried baby" He said as I started getting the ingredients ready for the pancakes.

"I know, Thank you" I replied as I cut open the flour packet. I felt Jimmy slip his arms around my waist before his hands slid down over his shirt and pulled it up at the front.

"Did you know when I watch you cook, you turn me on?" He whispered to me as his hand cupped me roughly making me gasp and drop the flour on the floor, it bellowing out of the bag and covering the both of us. I coughed as I tried to get the white powder away from me and Jimmy just laughed.

"You look like a ghost" He told me as I turned around and looked at him.

"You look old with your grey hair" I retorted making him stop laughing.

"You'll pay for calling me old" He said seriously as I tried not to smirk,

"Well you are a cradle snatcher you know, I am 3 years younger then you" I said making him growl at me.

"Doesn't mean i'm old" He said stepping closer to me. I took a step back but backed into the cupboards and knew I couldn't escape him this time.

"You're older then I am so therefore you are old" I said stirring him up some more. I loved it when he got so worked up over it.

"I am not old" He said angrily as he got up in my face. I kept a straight face as long as I could before I burst out laughing leaning my head against his shoulder.

"You know what that's it" He said wrapping his arms around my body and picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "You need to be punished"

"PUT ME DOWN" I screamed as I held onto him upside down for dear life.

"No Chance in hell babe" He said as he carried me through the house and all the way upstairs, taking me in the bathroom and throwing me in the shower, turning the water on. I screamed as the cold water his my body, making the white shirt I was wearing instantly see through.

"Now that's more like it" He said looking over my body and licking his lips. He stripped off his already low riding PJ pants and slipped in the shower that had finally started to warm up, pushing me up against the wall and attaching his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he undid the few buttons holding the shirt together and pressed his body against mine, I could definitely see where he was going with it.

* * *

Jimmy wrapped his arms around me as I leant back against his toned chest, the short still on and the water still raining down on us.

"Babe?" He said quietly as I contently smiled,

"hmmmm?"

"Have I ever told you I loved you?"

"You tell me every day Jimmy"

"Good, if I ever miss a day please remind me" He said kissing the top of my wet hair.

"I think I can do that" I said as I snuggled into him even more. I really did Loved my sensitive, emo looking boyfriend and I wouldn't have him any other way.

**THE END**


End file.
